Better Luck Next Time
by Tyori
Summary: Supposed to be a quick, not thinking straight unfs. Oneshot Gen x Yoshimori. Tokine sorta...? YAOI RAPE WARNING - I guess? I like to think they're more fluffy, but hey. Not scary for anyone other than Tokine.


Yoshimori jumped the school gate angrily; the day had NOT being going ell for him so far. Thanks to his stupid Ojii-chan he hadn't gotten _any_ productive training completed, Tokine teased him and his latest cake got destroyed by his clumsy father. On top of that, somehow his undead partner was sick. The only one who hadn't given him something to worry about was his little brother. He heard a small noise and groaned; okay, two people. Gen dropped to his side and took in the look of misery on Yoshimori's face.

"What's your problem?" He asked with a low growl, daring Yoshimori to prove how weak the Sumimura Clan was. "Nothing. Where's Tokine?" "Sick." "So it's just us defending Karasumori, huh." They looked at each other but Gen didn't answer. "Whatever!" Yoshimori shouted, flinging his arms up in exasperation. "Yoshi!" Gen said suddenly, dropping into a defensive crouch. Before Yoshimori had time to respond, an Ayakashi was being shredded by Gens black claws right beside his head. He let out a little shriek and stumbled sideways, barely keeping his balance as he lifted two fingers.

"Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu!" Blue cubes caught various Ayakashi and Gen destroyed three more. "Is that all of them?" Yoshimori asked, looking around for movement. Gen didn't answer, taking off into the trees. "Mestu!" The Kekkai exploded and the dust of the dead Ayakashi scattered. Yoshimori cursed his slow reflexes when he heard a roar from around the school, instantly forgetting to collect the remains when he realised it was Gens voice. "Gen!" He slid to a halt when he noticed a humanoid bandaged Ayakashi grinning at them. Gen was bleeding heavily, half transformed and clearly frusterated. The Ayakashi chuckled and flicked a finger. Yoshimori hit the ground with a gasp, grasping his now injured right arm that hung useless at his side. He lifted his left hand. "KETSU!"

It was a surprise when the Kekkai caught it's target, who hadn't even tried to flee. Another chuckle and the Kekkai shattered by itself. "You can't hold me in such weak Kekkai." The man leered, lifting his finger at Yoshimori again. "Don't!" Gen leapt for the Ayakashi but not before Yoshimori hit the ground unconcious. Tokine had gotten a really bad feeling and was on her way to the school as fast as she could given her condition. She swore to herself she wouldn't slow anyone down before she leapt the gate to search out the other two, her sandals slapping a a bit on her heels. Yoshimori groaned and blinked, pulling himself up onto his side.

"Ow Ow Owwww!" He winced at his injured arm. Looking around quickly, he deduced the Ayakashi menace had left or been destroyed. Gen however wasn't doing much better. He had healed himself by further transforming, but his eyes were white and his canines were bared. "Uh.. Gen-kun?" Yoshimori asked quietly, his eyebrows tilting up in the middle worriedly. Gen didn't show any reaction to his voice, leaning over his fallen comrade dangerously. "Gen-kun?" Yoshi tried to scramble up but Gen caught his injured arm and threw him down, ripping open his Yukata. Yoshimori let out a shout and rolled, this time trying to crawl away. In his lost state of mind, Gen grinned darkly, pulling the belt loose so Yoshimori had to stop to hold his pants up.

"S-stop! What are you doing!" Yoshimori objected loudly, struggling to keep moving away. Gen pinned his working arm down by his wrist and forced his head to the ground, claws splayed over Yoshi's face preventing him from looking back desperately. "Gen...!" Gen released his wrist only long enough to rip open his own pants before pinning him again and thrusting uncerimoniously into Yoshimori who had been simply too stunned to use a kekkai to protect himself. Yoshimori cried out in pain, his eyes tearing up quickly under the claws and his fist balling. "Please!" Tokine stood behind a bush watching in horrified fascination as Gen violated her life-long neighbor, fighting within herself on whether to help or not even though Yoshimori was begging for his attacker to stop.

Gen adjusted with each thrust until Yoshi's body shuddered in response and the supposed 'master' let out a cry unlike the previous ones. Every plunge after made the body under Gen move against it's will, moans escaping from the bitten lip in his attempt to stay silent, only encouraging Gen to keep going. The darkness began to recede but Yoshimori didn't notice, his eyes glazed over with need. They cried out simultaneously and after a moment of trying to catch their breath, collapsed into a heap. The ground was wet with tears and blood, Yoshimori's clothes splattered with semen. He groaned, trying to push Gen off. To his relief, the body on top of him got up and cloth shuffled. "Yoshi..." Gen stared at him, not feeling good or bad about what he had done quite yet.

Receiving no reply, he awkwardly reached over and pulled Yoshimori's clothes back on and rolled him over to tie on his belt. "Geeeeen." Gen froze, suddenly terrified. He couldn't look at Yoshimori's face! He just couldn't! And then he was. Gen glowered at the almost unconscious, melting-type of face that greeted him accompanied by a strange tone of voice. "Gen." "... what." "Warn me next time before you do something to me, won't you?" Gen's eyes widened and he blushed. "Next time?" But Yoshimori was already unconcious. "What do you mean-?" Gen stood, lifting him by his collar and shaking him, face turning bright red. Tokine couldn't move, her mouth hanging open in shock.

Gen's ears perked up, suddenly noticing her presence. He spotted her through the leaves of the bush and gaped back."T-T-T-Tokine! You-! Did you-! I mean, when-!" "... next time..." She mumbled, turning slowly to walk back home. "No, wait! Tokine!" "Next... tiiimmmme..." "Don't tell anyone!" He grabbed her wrist to stop her, making a scarey face that said 'seriously' but she just kept gaping. "...next...?" "Don't. Tell." "...Time..." Yoshimori finished in his sleep, tucked backwards under Gen's arm. "There won't be a-!" Neither of them were listening. Gen carried Yoshimori back to his house and left him on the front porch after making sure Tokine went to her house as well. "Yoshi-kun?" The door slid open, hitting Yoshimori's head. "Ojiiiii-chaaaan...?" "What are you doing? Too many Ayakashi for you to make it into bed before passing out? Weak! You need more training!" Yoshimori groaned and rolled over, curling up to continue sleeping. "Next time."

* * *

Please forgive my failure to detail; it's an ungodly hour here and I just wanted it out there because I was unhappy with the selection currently available. I'm sure a lot of my words are the incorrect ones as well so if anyone knows what the hell I was trying to say, please inform me~! 8D

I invite anyone to continue, rewrite or otherwise mutilate this fanfic because I think (other than spelling/word mistakes) I am completely finished with this. ... I posted something! Three years since last submission, w00t! ... I'll stop babbling now. w


End file.
